goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Boomtown
Boomtown was an American television action/drama series produced by NBC (National Broadcasting Company). Created by Graham Yost, the show's title is a nickname for its setting, Los Angeles, California. Overview The show portrayed a criminal investigation each week, seen from various points of view: the police officers and detectives, the lawyers, paramedics, reporters, victims, witnesses and criminals. Despite the show's innovative style – similar to that of Akira Kurosawa's film Rashomon, except all the perspectives agree – and glowing critical reviews, the show never drew a significant audience. The series premiered on September 29, 2002. After defuncting the show itself on May 2003, NBC broadcast reruns of Law & Order in its place before deciding to cancel the series. In restrospect, the show's creator, Graham Yost said: "Boomtown was perhaps, in retrospect, better suited for HBO or FX. But at that time, HBO had The Wire, and FX had The Shield. So NBC was really the only place for it, and they embraced the Rashomon structure and were excited by that, but then when the ratings weren't spectacular, what happens is everyone questions everything. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's the music. Maybe it's this. Maybe it's that. And the doubt becomes corrosive. So when we were lobbying for a second season, we were told straightforwardly that… there was one particular episode toward the end of the first season where Fearless, played by Mykelti Williamson, has to deal with the past of having been molested as a child, and we were basically told, "You can't do any more episodes like that." To this day, I don't know if that was the right decision. I do feel like that was one of the best episodes we ever did. I'm extraordinarily proud of that. But you want to keep going, you want to work with those actors, those writers, that crew. You want to take a shot, and you're hoping you will succeed, but we didn't. So there's a part of me that regrets the abbreviated second season, but there's also a part of me that's like, "Eh. We gave it a shot." Boomtown received several awards and nominations, including Emmy Awards, Golden Satellite Awards, and Television Critics Association Awards. Voice Talent Main *Donnie Wahlberg as Los Angeles Police Department Detective II Joel Stevens *Neal McDonough as Los Angeles County Assistant District Attorney David McNorris *Mykelti Williamson as Los Angeles Police Department Detective II Bobby 'Fearless' Smith *Gary Basaraba as Los Angeles Police Department Police Officer III Ray Hechler *Nina Garbiras as Andrea Little, Reporter *Lana Parrilla as Teresa Ortiz, Paramedic *Jason Gedrick as Los Angeles Police Department Police Officer II Tom Turcotte Recurring *Megan Ward as Kelly Stevens *David Proval as Los Angeles Police Department Detective II Paul Turcotte *Dorian Harewood as Los Angeles Police Department Captain Ron Hicks *Kelly Rowan as Marian McNorris *Erich Anderson as Ben Fisher *Kelly Hu as Rachel Durrel *Vanessa L. Williams as Los Angeles Police Department Detective III Katherine Pierce *Kim Murphy as Susan *Matt Craven as Dr. Michael Hirsch *Rick Gomez as Detective Daniel Ramos Production Companies *Nemo Films *DreamWorks Television *NBC Studios Distributor *NBC Enterprises Length 60 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p & 1080p (16:9 HDTV) Episodes #Pilot - September 29, 2002 #The Possession - October 6, 2002 #The Squeeze - October 13, 2002 #Reelin' In the Years - October 20, 2002 #All Hallow's Eve - October 27, 2002 #The Freak - November 3, 2002 #Insured by Smith & Wesson - November 10, 2002 #Crash - November 17, 2002 #The Big Picture - November 24, 2002 #The David McNorris Show - December 1, 2002 #Coyote - December 8, 2002 #Monster's Brawl - January 5, 2003 #Sinaloa Cowboys - January 12, 2003 #The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang - March 2, 2003 #Home Invasion - March 9, 2003 #Execution - March 23, 2003 #Storm Watch - March 30, 2003 #Fearless - April 13, 2003 #Blackout - April 20, 2003 #The Love of Money - April 27, 2003 #Lost Child - May 4, 2003 #Inadmissable - May 11, 2003 #Haystack - May 18, 2003 #Wannabe - May 18, 2003 Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on NBC Category:NBC TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki